Eyes Wide Shut
by LowlifeTheory
Summary: They held hands the whole way to the airport, and when Derek's flight was called Allison gave him a quick hug and tried not to weep as he walked to his gate. He didn't even look over his shoulder one last time. Oh she was his friend, but Allison knew he wasn't in love with her, not like she'd fallen for him.


'I can't believe this is it,' Derek said wrapping his arms around Allison and pulling her against his body. He ran one hand between her shoulders as her arms clung to his neck.

'I know,' Allison said turning her face into him, away from the bare walls of the house.

'I'm going to miss you the most,' Derek said pressing his face into her neck, taking a deep breath, pulling her scent into his memory.

Allison squeezed her eyes tight, pressing her cheek into his shoulder. She had waited for this moment for four years, not graduating and parting, but for a time when they were both single and could try to make this relationship work out, but now Derek's mom had told him in no uncertain terms to come home to Northern California, he was needed for some sort of family emergency, and Chris, her father, had insisted Allison return to her grandparents' home in Chicago.

For months the two of them had been making tentative plans to travel further afield, to get used to not being a student before they had to grow up and be adults. They wanted to see a little of the world before life took over, they wanted to do it together.

'We can meet up soon,' Allison sniffed, wiping her nose with a tissue from her sleeve.

'Hey I promised you we'd keep in touch, and we will,' Derek rubbed her back in smooth circles and Allison clung tighter.

'Yeah, I know,' Allison said, she didn't believe him, soon Derek would be home and have a string of girls like he had in college, in his first two years before he got serious with Kelly. They broke up a few months ago when Derek didn't want to move to Louisiana with her and she wasn't keen on going to California. A few rebounds later and Derek was getting back to his old self.

'Remember the day we met?' Derek asked. Allison could hear the smile in his voice; it warmed her, to know that he was smiling about it even now.

'How could I forget?' Both of them had been sexiled, and they sat opposite each other on couches, making small talk at first, and then growing closer as they planned pranks on their dorm mates. Butter on the door handles was a bit tacky, but it was funny, and a beautiful friendship was formed that day, a friendship Allison had been hiding her true feelings behind for four years.

'What time is your flight?' Derek broke through her memories. The house they shared for the past three years was packed up; they were the last of their roommates to leave.

'After five,' Allison said stepping back from Derek. Their bags sat by the door, one large black duffle for Derek, two suitcases and a backpack for Allison. Everything had been sent on by courier.

'I'm four thirty,' Derek said.

Allison looked around the bare house, so much had happened here. Parties, Max, Matt, heartbreak, fun, games, friendships, cooking disasters, amazing meals, so much drinking and lots of hangovers but Allison knew Derek was her fondest memory of it all, over her boyfriends, her friends, it would be Derek Allison thought about.

'The cab will be here soon,' Allison said.

They held hands the whole way to the airport, and when Derek's flight was called Allison gave him a quick hug and tried not to weep as he walked to his gate. He didn't even look over his shoulder one last time. Oh she was his friend, but Allison knew he wasn't in love with her, not like she'd fallen for him.

Allison boarded her flight half an hour later, curled up in a hoodie she'd borrowed from Derek few hours ago, shivering despite the warm June weather, and cried most of the way to Chicago.

Derek couldn't contain his smile when he saw that Laura was waiting for him; it made his journey more pleasant for seeing his big sister. He missed Allison terribly already; his wolf pined for her presence, hated goodbyes, particularly this one. It was almost as bad as when he had left his family to go to college except he knew he would see them again, with Allison it was different. He wanted to see her again, had marked her as pack many times but he hadn't told her, hadn't wanted to frighten her like that, and now, despite his feelings, he may never get the chance to.

Allison was beautiful, and Derek would look for her at his side more than he knew, couldn't say goodbye properly in the airport because he could feel the tears coating his eyes. Over the last four years something had always stood in their way, Derek's sleeping around in his freshman year, Max, and then Kelly while Allison dated Matt, Kelly who Derek had barely thought of these past few months. He felt no guilt, strange though it was, and he loved Kelly, but Allison meant more to him.

'Come here,' Laura grabbed him and hugged him tight, pushing his memories away. 'Boy did I miss you baby brother,' Laura muttered into his shoulder.

'Missed you too,' Derek said.

'Yeah well that's what happens when you don't even come home for holidays!' Laura scolded.

'Like you did?' Derek asked. Laura smacked him and they walked outside to the parking lot. Derek made fun of Laura's sensible Toyota as they drove home, talked about what had changed, but he knew Laura was keeping something important from him. It could wait he supposed until after he greeted his family.

Talia wrapped him in a hug and he held her tight, Cora too. Melissa, his mom's fiancée and her son were there, and Derek hugged them both as well. He and Scott had Skyped and talked on the phone a lot, and Scott had visited more than once, content to bunk on Derek's bedroom floor. They talked together as a family for half an hour around the kitchen table with hot chocolate, but Cora was the first to say goodnight, followed by Laura.

When Derek was left alone with his mother, she reached out for his hand, squeezed his fingers. Derek waited, the air was tense before everyone went to bed but he couldn't deny that there was more going on now.

'Something happened while you were away, something I decided not to tell you about until tonight. Peter had a run in with some hunters, Laura went to his aid, and to cut a long story short, an agreement we made decades years ago was broken. We needed to fix that, and I spent a few weeks negotiating with a friend of mine, Victoria, to bring about some peace to our mutual families.

'We both realised we need to sacrifice something, and Derek I'm so sorry, but you're my sacrifice, you have to marry Victoria's daughter.'

Derek stood and shook his head. He couldn't get Allison's hurt face, the one he saw the day she met Kelly in the kitchen wearing just Derek's shirt. She had broken up with Max the day before but Derek had been seeing Kelly for a few weeks, he had no idea that Max had been shown the door. This felt worse, so much worse.

Allison was going to be gutted, and so was he. On the plane Derek had decided that this was it, he was a coward no more, he was going to call Allison and tell her to keep her diary free because they were going on that holiday as a couple, they were going to see if they could make it work but now Derek was to be married to some stranger.

'No, mom I can't, there's somebody else I like,' Derek said. Talia shot him a stern look, an alpha controlling her pup. Derek folded immediately. Enough had been done, Derek had been allowed his freedom, had squandered it away. His time was up, and he was to do his duty to his family and his alpha. Arranged marriages weren't uncommon in the werewolf world, Derek's cousin was wed several years ago to a wolf she had never met before.

'I'm sorry, son I really am, but Victoria's talking to her daughter, probably now, and Derek, you have to do this, the Wolf and Hunter council, they've agreed to this measure,' Talia looked hurt and desperate all at once.

'I'm going to bed,' Derek said. Talia nodded and reached for his hand, stung when he pulled it away.

'Sleep well son,' she said miserably. Derek smiled once, tight, and headed to his bedroom. He didn't text Allison like he promised he would, better to break all contact now and get it over with.

He didn't sleep either, not until dawns light burst obnoxiously through his window and Derek closed his eyes thinking of Allison.

Allison stared at her mother as she talked. Victoria's lips moved but no sound was coming out, nothing was getting through because Allison's ears were full of static. Someone touched her hand and Allison jerked away from them, knocking over a glass of water. It startled her into action, and Allison went about cleaning it up with shaking fingers.

'I'm sorry,' Victoria said, resting a hand on Allison's shoulder.

'Are you, are you really? Are you sorry that I have to marry some stranger, or that the rest of my life is being ruined, or that I just left someone I've been in love with for years and never took a chance on him, never will now, or are you sorry that you feel bad because in this modern day in age you're making your only daughter a piece of property, giving me away as if I'm some commodity to make life easier for you?' Allison felt fury bubble in her belly as Victoria gaped at her.

'Alli-'

'No, don't, don't even try it!' Allison held her hand up and marched furiously from the room. She threw herself onto the bed like a child and buried her face into her pillow. The tears came after a while, angry and furious as she planned out what she would say when she refused to marry some stranger on a whim of her parents.

It was only in her head though; Allison didn't have the strength to fight a battle she thought she might lose, not when both her parents had done the deal. Not when this was an order from the council, when her parents position might be compromised by her refusing to marry. The council was old school, traditionalist, and they would look down at her parents, perhaps ask them to politely leave their positions. No, Allison wouldn't disrupt that for them but she would let everybody around her know that she was less than pleased with this decision.

She found her cell phone and opened a new text message to Derek.

**Am I weak?** Allison looked down at the words and after a moment deleted them.** I am weak.** It was a statement, it was words. **I will be strong.** She wondered what would happen if she called Derek up and told him what she was planning. She imagined him being pissed off with her, offering to help her. Eloping with her, gripping her hand in his as they laughed about the absurdity of it all. Their wedding night, Derek's body hovering over her, protecting her from her demons, from the duties demanded of her.

It wasn't that Allison felt she needed protection, she didn't but the fact that in this day in age her parents were forcing her into a marriage, what had happened between Kate and this Peter to cause such a rift? Why was marriage the only solution? It was hardly a dispute over land. Perhaps she was an example. Her parents were of the highest order in The Council, perhaps her new husband's family were the werewolf equivalent.

So she was an example then, an example of what those in the highest order are willing to do for peace. If the leaders were willing to do it then so too would those in lower ranks, or keep the peace least this be the date of their children too.

Allison snorted, she hated her life right now, and the future looked bleaker than ever from here onwards.

Derek spent days moping around the house, even the thought of threatening Cora's boyfriend Stiles was no fun, not after the first time, and there was only so much throwing a ball Scott was willing to do before his own friends distracted him. Reading held no enjoyment, everything, even his exercise routine that Allison made fun of reminded him of her.

Talia and Laura had explained that Peter got into a relationship with his wife to be's aunt, the woman, Kate, tried to convince him to kill Laura and take her Alpha power, and in exchange Kate would get rid of Talia. The plan backfired, Peter and Kate were imprisoned but a lot of the trust was gone, this was Talia's way of getting it back.

A noise caught his attention; his cell phone had messages from all his college pals, Trey and Johnny, Sal and Becky. There were Facebook tags from Curt and Jackie and pictures of Ned proposing to Susan, white tape wrapped around the leg of his new glasses already. Derek smiled at the messages, but didn't respond. He noticed a lot for Allison too, but she seemed to be as quiet as he was.

'Hey,' Scott said dropping onto the sofa beside Derek, leaning into his heat a little.

'I thought you had plans?' Derek asked as he put his cell phone away.

'I did but Stiles is taking Cora on some date and Isaac is doing something with his brother. Danny's hanging out with Jackson,' Scott curled his nose up.

'You don't like Jackson much do you?' Derek said as Scott snatched the television remote.

'He's a butthole,' Scott complained. 'I offered to do it you know,' Scott said as the channel changed to a quiz show.

'Do what?' Derek dragged his eyes from the television.

'Get married, so you didn't have to. I thought that because I'm younger it would be easier,' Scott rubbed his chin.

'Hey, I've lived some, getting married now is no hardship little bro, you have wild oats to sow yet,' Derek said. Scott blushed. 'Besides, I didn't think a wife was your type,' Derek leaned closer.

Scott went a deeper shade of red, and he fumbled with the remote not looking near Derek at all. 'I ah- how did you know, did Cora tell you?'

'Cora betrayed no secrets, but you always talk about Danny, and Isaac too and I just got the feeling that-'

'Don't tell mom,' Scott interrupted with wide eyes.

'Hey, they love you, we all do. You're my hero because you offered to do what I'm being an ass about so don't you sit there feeling weird about having feelings for a boy, because anyone who does say anything, I'll scare them shitless,' Derek said. 'And if that doesn't work I'll rip their head off.'

Scott grinned and Derek pulled him into a hug. 'You frightened Stiles,' Scott said.

'I did, didn't I,' Derek said with a grin.

They settled on a documentary about the secret service, and Derek felt like the biggest ass ever because his kid brother was showing him up, he was making Derek look like a loser. It hit him then, Derek was already a loser, he'd lost Allison and was gaining a stranger he didn't know. At least he still had this, his family.

On his third day home Deucalion, a good friend of his mother's contacted him and offered him a place at his side as a diplomat. Derek hadn't just studied History at New York; he studied Werewolf History, a secret class with a pack there who were professors at the college, hiding their secret lives like he had done. Just like Laura studied Law with a side of Werewolf Law, and now practised for a select clientele, so Derek would act as pack historian and diplomat, responsible for relationships, both with his mother's pack, werewolves in the county, state and eventually the country. Deucalion travelled all over the world building strong relationships with packs and powerful wolves wherever he went.

'Deucalion, I'm grateful for the offer, can I delay my answer?' Derek asked as he doodled on a notebook.

'Ah, your pending nuptials, I was there at the negations, I'll be performing your marriage rites,' Deucalion said.

'Oh, right,' Derek said.

'Victoria was speaking to me just this morning, we can discuss your contract next week at the wedding,' Deucalion said.

'Of course,' Derek tried to keep the bitterness from his voice. He failed, and decided to use some of his furious energy in a long run. He ran hard until his lungs burned and his legs quivered with exertion.

When he returned Talia was waiting on the porch, she smiled at him and patted the bench beside her. 'Deucalion didn't tell me last week he was considering offering you a position in the council,' Talia said.

'I have a feeling Professor Cunningham recommended me,' Derek looked at his hands.

'You'll be married here, it the garden. Victoria is looking for a home for her family in Beacon Hills,' Talia said.

'If I accept Deucalion's offer I'll be moving to New York again I'd imagine,' Derek said. Talia nodded sharply, biting her lip.

'Yes I was afraid of that,' she said. 'I know this is driving you away, I don't want that. Derek you're my son, and I love you,' Talia said.

'I've already agreed, like you and Laura knew I would, I'm doing it mom, you don't need to butter me up to it,' Derek stood.

'I think Allison's father is booking the two of you a honeymoon,' Talia said.

'What?' Derek asked cocking his head to the side.

'A honeymoon for you to-'

'Her name, what did you say her name was?' Derek said.

'Allison?' Talia said.

Derek walked away. He went to his bathroom and stripped, suddenly furious again. Allison, his wife's name was to be Allison.

How he was meant to forget his Allison now when every time he said his wife's name he would think of the woman he loved. Wasn't that irony?

He showered and dressed and went out, intending to find the opposite of Allison, a blond, or a redhead, but he wasn't surprised when he ended up in a slim brunette's bedroom, biting his tongue when Allison's name threatened to slip out, in place of the girls own long forgotten in the fog of his wolfsbane high mind.

Allison glanced at her half packed suitcase and felt her tummy lurch, bile rising in her throat. She just made it to the toilet before she puked up, her body heaving until there was nothing left. After she rested her clammy forehead on her forearm, her eyes blinking into the toilet bowl. Her breakfast was there, like every other meal from the past few days had been, wasted away on no illness, nothing more than disgust and fear making this happen. Allison stood, washed her mouth out and combed her hair. She caught sight of herself in the mirror, she was pale, had dark rings under her eyes, even her hair looked lank. She was past the point of crying, her tears wrung from her body days before.

'Allison,' her mother rapped the door. She was holding several boxes in need of assembling, 'need to get a move on darling, van will be here the day after tomorrow.'

'I'm twenty two, I'm a college graduate, I don't need my mother reminding me how much time I have,' Allison snapped. The stranger in the mirror looked back at her, anger turning into defeat.

'I was thinking, why don't we go see if we can't find something suitable for your wedding,' Victoria said soothingly.

'My wedding,' Allison muttered turning away from the mirror and dragging her hair into a messy ponytail.

'Yes, you need-'

'I have a white bandage dress,' Allison nodded to her closet. She had bought it months ago, it was the closest she and Derek came to fucking at college, they were dirty dancing, grinding close together, his hands ready to cup her butt when Kelly had appeared, sliding her arms around Allison from behind, her dark skin a stark contrast to the white material of Allison's dress.

'Join us in bed,' Kelly suggested. Derek looked torn between wanting it and not, but Allison couldn't, couldn't see them together, couldn't walk away having had a little taste. Couldn't share. That would have ruined their friendship, and Allison couldn't take that. She had a little of Derek, something was better than nothing.

Victoria looked at the dress and then at Allison. 'It's shorter than usual,' Victoria said. Allison could tell she was unhappy with Allison's choice. Good.

'I'll wear it with these heels,' Allison knelt down; opening the box, black gladiator heels with spikes on the ankle strap and the strap over the toe. She stood, lifting a leather biker jacket with similar studs on the shoulders. 'And this,' she ran her fingers over the butter soft leather, a twenty first birthday gift from Derek, both jacket and heels. It had to have been expensive, but one of the few things Allison knew about his family was that they were rich. They never talked about their families much, what girl wanted to make a fool of herself by telling the msn she loved that werewolves were real and her family were responsible for policing their behaviour.

'Is black appropriate?' Victoria asked breaking into Allison's thoughts.

'It's the funeral of my freedom mother, I think it will do,' Allison said. Victoria nodded and turned, leaving Allison to her packing. Her wedding clothes were stored carefully in a bag, accessories and all, and Allison got on with packing up her room, with closing this era of her life.

As she packed, Allison mourned.

Her father drove, and Allison sat in the back feeling like a child, gazing out the window as the world passed her by. She slept, ate very little, and by the time they arrived at their new home she was grumpy, crabbed and car sick. Victoria ushered her inside, where their furniture had already been assembled.

Allison didn't bother unpacking; she pushed her jeans and hoodie off and curled up in her panties and t-shirt, sleeping until well after noon the next day.

'Allison,' Chris said later as she made herself coffee.

'Yeah?' Allison asked.

'We all thought the two of you could use a break,' Chris said. 'I've set money aside for a vacation in Europe, I know you've always wanted to go and well, Talia seems to think-'

'Okay, dad thanks,' Allison said turning and walking away.

'Dinners at seven be ready to meet him,' Victoria called. Allison felt her spine tense; she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and counting slowly backwards from ten. Then she walked upstairs and looked through her suitcases for an appropriate outfit to wear to meet her husband to be. She realised she didn't even know his name; her mother hadn't shared that much with her when they talked. Somehow Allison didn't think he would compare to Derek at all.

Furious Allison chastised herself. This was never going to work if she kept comparing her new husband to a man who hadn't returned her feelings, a man who was her friend and nothing else. He had promised to text after he got home to California and he hadn't even done that. A little part of Allison was glad. Derek contacting her now would only hurt her more and she felt trapped enough.

Derek lived in Northern California a little part of her mind supplied, and for half a second she imagined Derek as her husband, but this was doing her situation no good, so she spent her time looking for something to wear. It was an unconscious decision to select one of her dresses that Derek always said was his favourite, she didn't even realise it until she was waiting for her father.

Her father drove, taking them outside of the town and into the forest. The driveway when they turned into it was long, and each second felt like another hour until they were stopping by a fleet of expensive sports cars. Her mother wrapped an arm around her waist, and Allison wanted to shake her off, she wasn't some fragile girl, but she didn't want to show her mother up either. The door opened and a tall woman who was obviously Talia greeted them, hugging Allison's parents warmly, smiling at Allison with something akin to pride and sympathy.

'Nice to meet you, come inside,' Victoria held the door open wider. They walked in to the living room where most of Talia's family sat in what looked like formal attire. Allison looked down at her dark green cocktail dress, glad she dressed to fit in, then back up at the room. No one looked like they were her age unless it was the cute teenage boy with the scruffy mop of hair beaming at her.

'Derek, come in here,' Talia called and for a second Allison's heart crunched painfully because the universe wouldn't be as cruel as to do this, would it? Was her husband to be called Derek, constantly reminding her of what she lost?

A door closed and Allison could hear shoes on the floor and the then Derek Hale, her Derek in a black suit, black tie, shine on his shoes just walked around the corner like he lived here, like he was the Derek she was to marry. Allison wondered if she was hallucinating but she giggled, and so did he, giggled and laughed until she was leaning against Derek and he was wrapping an arm around her back and laughing right along with her.

'So we're getting married huh?' Derek asked Allison. He watched her nod her head, her hair falling around her face. It had only been a week but Allison looked thin and tired and Derek wanted nothing more than to wrap her in a bubble and hide her from the world. She had obviously been upset by this arranged marriage, and part of Derek was furious that this was being forced on her, the other part relieved that it was her.

'It seems so,' Allison said rubbing her arms.

Derek shrugged his dinner jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders, pulling the lapels tight. Allison stepped towards him and Derek searched her face, his hand coming up to comb through her hair. 'Will you wear your hair down?' Derek asked. He tracked his fingers flowing through her locks, hair spilling over his hands like water.

'Will you wear your leather jacket?' Allison replied. Derek frowned at her and then smiled. Allison always told him to wear his jacket when he asked for advice.

'I'll wear my leather jacket, but I doubt I'll need it, it is September after all,' Derek said softly.

'Then I'll wear my hair down.' Allison said.

Derek leaned closer, searching her face as his hand come to rest on her shoulder, his natural heat seeping through his jacket and into her skin. Allison parted her lips slightly and held her breath, waiting for Derek to make a move. Something off in the woods snapped and Derek startled back, Allison jumping with him.

Nothing happened, the night quietened again. The moon hung low in the sky, a half moon. It would be full and round soon.

'They're sending us to Europe,' Derek said after a moment.

'I know, I think we should book the flights for right after the hand fasting,' Allison said turning and looking into the forest where the sound had come from. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest; Derek could hear it as clear as her voice. She was excited, or nervous, perhaps both.

'Just fly in your wedding clothes, I like it, it's very Allison Argent,' Derek said wrapping his arms around her from behind. This body language, this closeness was natural for them, had been since they met. All Allison's boyfriends had hated it and Kelly would sometimes look at them funny. Neither of them cared, not then and especially not now. Allison needed the comfort of her best friend and Derek needed to cling to her, to make sure she was real.

'That's what I want,' Allison said.

'I think we both deserve to get what we want, don't you?' Derek asked pecking behind her ear.

'I do although I think our reaction frightened them,' Allison said with a coy smile.

'Yeah, it did. We should go inside,' Derek said. 'Laura is cooking and it smells damn good.'

'Good,' Allison said lacing her fingers with Derek's. It felt odd to be holding his hand while she had a legitimate reason, because she was to be his wife. Everybody watched nervously as they stepped inside the room. Victoria looked ill while Chris paused his pacing.

'Isn't dinner ready yet?' Derek asked leading Allison to the dining room. He held her chair then sat beside her, and soon everybody was joining them.

'So,' Talia said as starters were served, 'you two know each other?'

'We've met,' Allison said glancing at Derek. Derek winked at her and Allison flushed.

'We were roommates for four years,' Derek said leaning back slightly. He felt a weight off his shoulders now that Allison was here, he was comfortable, on solid ground, and he was ready to face anything.

'So,' Chris said shifting slightly, 'the wedding,' he set his fork down.

'We've got this,' Allison said.

'We'll leave after the hand fasting,' Derek said.

'After?' Victoria said.

'Yes,' Allison said with a little smile. It was her dangerous smile; the one Derek hated to be the victim of, the one that made his spine tingle because he did want to be the victim of that smile, he couldn't wait to see what Allison had in her. 'See the only reason I'm happy is because its Derek and I know him, so I think we deserve to make decisions about our own lives, don't you?'

Silence fell over the room. No one spoke or moved as Allison stared her mother out, and then just like that Victoria dropped her gaze. Something shifted in that second, something that only someone who knew Allison well would notice, something that only Derek could notice. He liked what he saw.

'I like her, Derek, I like her. Keep her,' Laura said pointing a knife at Allison.

'Oh I intend to,' Derek slid his arm along the back of her chair. Allison blushed at the action and Derek wondered what that meant, was this something Allison enjoyed, being taken care of, being the one Derek was possessive over. It had been mentioned in the past that Derek was more possessive of Allison than he was of Kelly. It was true, Kelly was a good girl, kind and loving, but she wasn't Allison.

Derek booked flights that night as he talked to Allison on his cell phone, packed a bag for his honeymoon and sent Allison an email with the flight details, even though they had discussed them as he did it. It was a direct flight from San Francisco to Dublin, he booked a hotel for three nights, sent that on too, and smiled as he lay back in bed, maybe getting married wasn't so bad after all. There wouldn't be an empty space beside him for long.

Derek did as Allison requested, he wore blue jeans, his favourite boots, and his leather jacket with an olive green t-shirt Allison bought him for his birthday last year. She arrived in the shoes and jacket he bought her and that white dress that had been a basis of a few private fantasies, the last one as recent as last night. Her hair was loose, curling around her shoulders and she looked almost arrogant as she walked towards him with her chin high and a private little smile on her lips. That smile was for him, bold and cheeky, and full of play, because this was their day, and their clothes, their plans, everything made it theirs, and no one could take that from them.

'Hi,' Derek said when she took his hands, turning to face him.

'Hello,' Allison rose on her toes to peck his lips. Her nails were polished with black paint, and he couldn't think of a more perfect outfit for her to wear to their wedding.

'I like this, you look amazing,' Derek leaned into her. Allison couldn't help but absorb his heat, leaning close and closing her eyes.

'You too,' Allison said. She was disturbed when Deucalion clapped his hands in front of them, bouncing back slightly and shooting the man in question a tiny glare. Derek didn't have time to hide his reaction, a little smile stuck on his face permanently.

Deucalion performed the ceremony, their hands held together in a complicated knot, as he repeated old words and rites, bonding their souls together as tightly as he tied the ribbons. Afterwards they were to kiss, and Derek's heart beat a little faster as he leaned close, brushing their lips together as he cupped her face.

Allison kissed him tentatively, gentle and curious. Derek was determined that they would find the time to get to know each other properly before their honeymoon was over, it would be a long stay after all, but Talia's riches allowed them to indulge in plenty of private time.

Talia and Victoria were first to congratulate them, Chris hovering behind his wife. Allison hugged her father, resting her forehead on his shoulder. 'I'm sorry,' Chris said.

'Don't say that dad, I'll be okay, Derek's been my best friend for years,' Allison promised. Derek watched them both carefully, his eyes lingering on Chris. Several nights ago Chris had asked for a private chat, had detailed all the ways he knew how to skin a werewolf alive, had made Derek promise to take care of Allison. Derek had, naturally, told him he would take care of his wife, but Derek knew without a shadow of a doubt that he loved Allison; Chris didn't need to know that, that was Derek and Allison's business, nobody else's. As they said they're goodbyes Derek wondered if she felt the same way about him.

They drove away in an old pick up, tin cans tied to the rear thanks to Scott, and parked at the town hall car park. They signed a marriage register for human legal purposes and then Laura drove them to the airport, hugging them both. 'Give it hell,' she said.

'We will,' Allison promised.

They got several odd looks, but Derek didn't care, he was getting onto a plane with the woman he loved and they were heading off to explore another continent so he was more than happy.

Derek took Allison's hand once he had her crowded into the window seat. She reached down to unbuckle her ankle straps and sighed as she lifted her feet out of her shoes.

'You okay?' Derek asked as she sat back in the luxury first class seat.

'I'm tired, a little excited,' Allison admitted. 'I never thought I'd have my marriage arranged for me,' she rubbed her brow as the cabin crew walked past.

Derek couldn't answer for a moment, pausing because the crews announcements would drown out his words, 'neither did I, but there's no one I would rather it have been,' Derek's voice was almost rough as he spoke, but he kissed her behind the ear and enjoyed her little shiver.

'Marrying your best friend, what other way is there?' Allison asked. Derek smiled at her as they taxied onto the runway. She gave him a mint as they took off, then they shared their first meal as a married couple, beef curry with beer as they sat on the plane.

This was easy, Allison realised. Derek was her best friend so their conversation kept going on, and when she pulled her iPad out to play Candy Crush Derek teased her like always, but he was more physical than ever. They'd always been close, always touched more than they probably should have but Derek could have been described as intense today as he slouched into his seat and tugged a book out of his bag. He had pulled her feet onto his lap, kept running his fingers over her skin, touching her as he turned the pages of his novel, going as far as to rest in along with his wrists on her ankles. When Allison flattened her seat for a nap Derek kept his hand in hers or on her hip, constantly touching. Allison didn't sleep, the adrenalin was still pumping through her veins but she tried to relax and let her fingers tangle with Derek's as they flew through the darkness pushing forward in time as they travelled through different airspace and finally landed in Dublin.

It took thirteen hours in total for the newlyweds to arrive in their honeymoon suite in Dublin. Allison was tired but anticipation had been keeping her on edge, she was married and this was her wedding night, her consummation, even if it was daylight outside.

Allison had been Mrs Hale for nineteen hours; she had been awake for twenty three hours. Her internal clock was messed up, it was lunchtime here in Dublin and she was ready for bed, but Derek, it seemed, wasn't ready to sleep.

'Hey,' Derek said sliding his arms around her waist, the scruff of his beard catching her cheek. His voice was rough, his movements almost sloppy as he hugged her.

'Hi,' Allison leaned back against him as they gazed into the park opposite the hotel. 'Are you tired?'

'Yes, but I'm not too tired for this. Are you?' Derek's voice broke slightly, his fingers pressing into her belly.

'No,' Allison turned in his arms, running her fingers through his thick hair, parting her lips to him. Derek took control of the kiss immediately, kissing her until her lungs burned with need of breath. Even then, after he pulled away it wasn't for long, he was nipping his way down her throat, pushing her jacket off her shoulders and easing her skirt up inch by inch so he could grip at her ass.

'Do you want to go for a shower first?' Allison asked leaning back.

'No, we'll just waste water, we can shower later,' Derek found the line of her panties, 'together,' he rumbled.

'I don't smell good I'm sure,' Allison said.

'You smell fucking amazing,' Derek muttered and Allison made a note, they needed to talk about this werewolf hunter thing. They had been pushed into this marriage when they barely had a thought about it themselves.

'I do?' Allison asked pulling her head back for a moment.

'You smell like me, that jacket, it has my mark on it, those clothes, your body desiring mine, it's all mine now,' Derek groaned as he slid her panties off her thighs.

'Someone's possessive,' Allison said.

'Waited too long not to be, sorry, I just, I've denied myself for so long baby,' Derek said pushing his face into her sex and taking a deep breath. He ran gentle fingertips through her pussy lips then parted her folds and leaned forward, but instead of licking her sensitive slit Derek bit into her thighs gently, sucking a mark on the left side as he mouthed his way back to his target, licking over gentle skin and lapping noisily at her clit.

'With you, I want to come with you,' Allison tugged his hair do he was standing and kissing her. For a moment Allison expected Derek to hike her skirt up and fuck her like that, but he didn't, thankfully he walked her back to the bed and set about undressing her then himself.

'Wanted you for years,' Derek muttered as he removed his clothes.

'I wanted you too, all that time,' Allison tried not to laugh, 'we're such fools!'

'I'm yours now,' Derek said finally crawling over her.

Allison let her eyes roam over his body, the body she could only glance at and acknowledge before, but now it was hers to feast upon, to drink her fill of. Derek belonged to her as she belonged to him. 'That's right, you're mine,' Allison said. Derek shuddered as he lowered himself onto her and kissed under her ear, nipping the thin skin there, forcing a tremble through her that made fine hairs stand on end.

It was Allison who reached between them and took his cock into her fingers, jerking him gently at first as he panted above her, his eyes locked on her fingers as he swallowed at the sight of her guiding his cock inside her. Derek whined as he sank deep, his forehead resting on her shoulder as his balls nestled against her ass. 'Fuck you feel good baby,' Derek moaned as one of his hands brushed to her waist.

Allison's body felt so full as Derek halted his movement so they could both get used to these new sensations. He covered her completely, his hard body protecting her from the world beyond them and their bubble, their secret hideaway they had created all by themselves. His mouth was gentle as he kissed and teased over her collarbones, licking the salt from her skin, scenting her, marking her.

'You too,' Allison whispered. She pressed his face into his neck to hide her sudden tears but Derek noticed and to her horror he stopped his gentle movements.

'Allison?' Derek asked. He pushed up then back, trying to move out of her body.

'No!' Allison surged after him, clinging to him. 'No don't, I'm okay, I'm just, I'm married to you and I've been in love with you for the last two years, probably longer, and we're married now, you're my husband and I have you, I have you and I'm so happy and emotional and you're always going to tease me because the first time we had sex I cried!'

Derek smiled and rearranged them so Allison was kneeling over his lap, running his fingers through her hair and pecking on her lips. Allison gazed down in to his soft green eyes, eyes that she was so familiar with. This felt proper, right, like the path she was supposed to follow, like Derek was the right person to have at her side.

'I'm never going to let anything happen to you,' Derek whispered into hers skin. His thumbs brushed over her cheekbones, drying her tears.

'You can know that, you can't promise to protect me from everything,' Allison said, 'just don't leave me out, don't do what our parents did to us, and don't make decisions without me.'

'How about we talk about this later?' Derek suggested snapping his hips a little. Allison's grin turned into a moan and she slid her arms around his neck, dragging him in to kiss again.

'Okay then, show me what you've got!' Allison teased with a bold smile.

Derek let out a playful snarl and thrust against her hard, falling back down shifting her across the bed. He was relentless, fucking into her, his harsh pants circling around the room with Allison's breathy moans. He came buried deep inside of her, his hips rutting against her pelvis, his cock rubbing her sweet spot. Allison cried out when his fingers caught her clit, and she clenched, causing Derek to grunt again as she came clinging to his body.

Derek rolled them carefully so Allison was sitting astride his lap. She bent to kiss him, her fingers gripping Derek's rough chin, and then stretched her arms over her head.

'I'm beat, I've been awake twenty four hours, so I'm going to take a shower and then I'm going to sleep until tomorrow,' Allison said. Derek sat up and Allison laughed as he almost dislodged her from his lap, but his hands caught her hips and he dropped a kiss onto her mouth.

'I think I've been married to the smartest woman in the world!' Derek muttered. 'Can I join you in the shower?'

'I'd be disappointed if you didn't,' she said. 'And you don't need to ask.'

They didn't speak, they didn't need to, not after all this time, instead they let their bodies learn each other, following paths and finding places they never knew about. Allison discovered Derek's ticklish belly, while Derek wasn't shy about searching for her own sensitive sides.

Afterwards they dried off and rolled into bed, Derek wrapped around Allison like a vice, and together they fell asleep.

It was dark when Allison woke, Derek's scruffy beard rubbing over her belly as he kissed down to her hips. 'Perhaps in the future I can see how low I get before I wake you,' Derek said gently.

'I think that sounds like an amazing plan,' Allison said up to catch his face, kissing his mouth then letting him go. Derek spread her thighs and with a grin licked over her exposed clit. Allison cried out as her fingers threaded into his hair to keep his mouth exactly where she needed it.

They were already best friends, the only secrets they kept from each other was that he was a werewolf and her family used to be hunters of werewolves, but travelling around Europe gave them a chance to acquaint themselves as lovers.

Allison had always suspected Derek was both demanding and giving in bed, she imagined him to be dominant, not overly so but enough to control their pleasure, to draw it out and make it last, and she was right, he was, but Derek was also happy to let Allison take control, to lie back and be patient while she explored and teased.

Derek was possessive both inside and outside of the bedroom. In Barcelona while sitting in the sunshine enjoying a cocktail a young man joined her and offered to buy her another drink as Derek visited a bathroom. Allison politely declined as Derek rounded the corner. His eyes darkened and the young man made a hasty retreat at Derek's dark look. He took her by the hand and didn't let go until they were back in their hotel. They spent the rest of a beautiful afternoon in bed, Derek's hands and mouth seemingly everywhere as he made her come over and over, reminding her who she belonged to.

In Prague a waitress openly flirted with Allison, and Derek's mood dropped until he was fit to be tied. Allison asked her to stop and she almost accused them of homophobia until the girls boss stepped in. That night Allison showed Derek just how much she loved him, but in Paris the tables were turned when an olive skinned woman stared openly at Derek on the tube. Allison slipped her arms around Derek but she still watched him, even when Allison warmed her cold fingers up in the back pockets of Derek's jeans and Derek pecked the tip of her nose in open affection.

'I think it's time we went home,' Derek nipped Allison on the neck and slid his arms around her waist.

'Let's face the music?' Allison asked.

'And dance,' Derek twirled her around. Allison laughed and Derek grinned tugging her back to him. 'I'm so in love with you,' Derek caught her waist and kissed her.

'Sop!' Allison said cupping Derek's face.

The newlyweds had avoided home for almost three months when Derek suggested they return. Allison pouted but they agreed, and they flew home in early December, landing in San Francisco and wondering for the first time where they would live now as a married couple.

'Deucalion has offered me a job, he's a diplomat of sorts, he travels the world organising pack treaties, helping to solve problems and create alliances.' Derek said leaving the study where he'd disappeared when his cell phone rang.

'I've heard of that,' Allison said turning the television off and stretching her legs out. 'So what, you do the same, travel with him?'

'More or less, he's in demand quite a bit, I hear he's got a long waiting list these days,' Derek flipped his phone between his fingers.

'So what would you be doing?' Allison wondered snuggling into Derek's side as he sat down. 'Are we just married and you're flitting off to solve somebody else's problems?'

'Honestly, I think we're one of the reasons he wants me. Our family rivalry goes back more than a century,' Derek said pulling Allison into his lap.

'I'd never heard of the Hale family until I met you,' Allison said.

'Mom told me that she wanted us kept out of old feuds, she and Victoria agreed not to involve their children in anything,' Derek rested his chin on Allison's shoulder. 'Guess it backfired.'

'If we'd have known do you think we'd still be friends?' Allison wondered. Derek remembered the first time he saw Allison. She had been sexiled, just like him, and they were both pissed off.

'I know that the day we met I think I fell in love with you, and we pulled those pranks, and it was only when we were parting ways that we introduced each other. I had more fun with you that day than I ever had with any girl,' Derek remembered how she laughed and tucked her hair behind her ear. How he wanted to ask her out then but vowed to wait. How Matt had come along, and how Derek had hated him from the moment he met him, then there was a string of girls before Kelly. How it was all a badly timed mess.

'I love being your wife,' Allison said and Derek smiled as he leaned into her, tomorrow he would contact Deucalion, he was enjoying his wife tonight.

'I was hoping you might say that,' Deucalion said the next afternoon. Derek watched Allison unpack the Christmas decorations they'd bought that morning

'What can I say, we're insufferable apart,' Derek tossed Allison the box of twinkling lights she was looking for. She thanked him by wiggling her butt his way.

'I'd noticed,' Deucalion said dryly but Allison was removing her top and trying tinsel on instead and Derek lost all patience with talking already, he had other interests to peruse.


End file.
